


Checkerboard Chuckle

by Yarol2075



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Captain Black, or Conrad Turner would really like control of his Life back please? [4]
Category: Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons
Genre: Captain Black and Colonel White were friends, Conrad Turner and Charles Gray are bastards who won't tell me what they actually saw, Gen, Possible inappropriate use of fruit and cutlery, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Both being rather reserved gentlemen, Colonel White and Captain Black rarely laughed in public.





	Checkerboard Chuckle

**Author's Note:**

> The initial part is set in Spectrum's very early days.

They just walked in.  That was actually typical behavior, the Minister of Defense was a friend and colleague of old for the Colonel, although Colonel White did wonder why the Minister’s Aide seemed to be making a sudden fuss.  Then Captain Black stopped short and the Colonel took a moment longer register what was happening in the interior office.  Just long enough for Black to tilt his head in a manner White knew well, and knew he would not be able to stop himself or salvage the Minister’s dignity if Black did more than just tilt his head.  Most people thought Conrad Turner was a dour killjoy with the sense of humor of a brick.  Most people didn’t know Conrad Turner _at all_.

White gently grasped Black’s sleeve and they backed out of the office, with the Minister’s Aide firmly shutting the door.

They stood side by side for what seemed like an eternity, not daring to meet one another’s eyes.  White could feel more than see Black starting to open his mouth.

“Not. A. Word. Captain.” The Colonel ordered out of the side of his mouth.

Another moment passed.  Captain Black was practically vibrating.

“I believe I forgot a file in the saloon, Sir.  Permission to retrieve it, Sir?”

“Permission granted, Captain,” White paused, “I believe I will help you.”

And they both exited as quickly as was politely possible, with a hurried nod to the Aide to indicate they would return.

~*~

It ended up as a game for the Color Captains and the Angels for downtimes – had anyone ever seen Captain Black Laugh before he was taken over by the Mysterons?  Not a polite social laugh, but actual swear to god crying tears laughter.  Most of them remembered Conrad Turner as a serious, professional, rather humorless man.  Captain Scarlet was immediately ruled out as he had somehow managed to delude himself that he had been the man’s friend.  Most of them had related near-laugh incidents when Lieutenant Green joined them and said that he had not only see Captain Black laugh, but Colonel White as well is the very early days of Spectrum.

“…so I came back to the car, and find the security shades had been activated,” Lieutenant Green said to the gathered group, “I think, ‘something’s happened’ and hurry to check and see if we need to leave.  Do you know what I found in the back seat?”

“A diplomat forgot which was their car and obliging themselves to a hooker?” Magenta waggled his eyebrows.

Destiny gave him a gentle thump to the back of the head, and remonstrated:

“Hush, Patrick!”

“That would have been less disturbing,” Green admitted with a helpless shrug, “No, I found the Colonel and Captain Black falling all over each other, laughing like they were never going to stop. I tried asking what was so funny, but all Captain Black could get out was ‘satsuma’ and ‘pickle-fork’ and the Colonel just waved it away and said he would explain later.  They both actually snorted from laughter.  Then they composed themselves and went back in to see the Minister.”

Green paused, looking put out.

“I never did find out what happened, or what was so funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do headcanon Colonel White and Captain Black has having been friends.


End file.
